Eighth
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: The men in Kurt's life. Eighth times the charm. Rated for safety


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Based off the word **Eighth** in my story **Words of Their Lives**

* * *

><p>Kurt's first boyfriend was Blaine. Blaine and Kurt were great together; it was practically like a movie. They were loving and beautiful and they seemed like they could last forever. They dated for almost a year before there just was no more spark. They still loved each other; they just were not in love with each other anymore. The two men parted amicably and remained close friends.<p>

Kurt's second boyfriend was Dave Karofsky, much to everyone else's surprise. Dave had become a much kinder person after coming out and Kurt had come to like the boy after many of his apologies and pathetically cute attempts at courting. The school was shocked, they knew that Dave was gay, but he and Kurt together just seemed impossible. They lasted longer than anyone could have predicted, granted nobody thought they would last past the first week. The two men were together for months; Kurt even lost his virginity to Dave. The two only split because they didn't want to be part of a long distance relationship while they were at different colleges that were states apart. They tried to stay in touch, but the calls became less and less, and after a few months they rarely talked at all. However, they still e-mail, but they are few and far between, about once a month, sometimes more, sometimes less.

Kurt's third boyfriend was Kevin, a guy he met at the bookstore. Kevin was a junior who worked at Kurt's schools bookstore and helped Kurt find a book for his music class in the second semester of his freshman year. They hit it off right away; it was love, or at least lust, at first sight for Kurt. It was four months before Kurt discovered he was the other man. Their break-up was one for the history books, Kurt and Kevin's other boyfriend, Leo, had a lot to say to Kevin, and as it so happened Leo was as much about the theatrics of things as Kurt was. Kurt and Leo made sure that it would be a long time before Kevin got into another relationship and that he would be embarrassed to show his face in the bookstore.

Kurt's fourth boyfriend was Matt. That's right, Matt Rutherford. It was the very end of Kurt's sophomore year of college; they were reacquainted at a blow out party for the end of the school year, which surprised both of them because neither knew the other went to the same school. The two got to talking, then over the summer they started texting and e-mailing and then they were dating. They didn't last long as a couple, they were just too different. Matt didn't talk that much, he would text and e-mail all the time, but when it came to actual talking he just didn't say much which drove Kurt insane. Then there was the fact that they really only had the glee club and McKinley in common, they never really meshed well, but Kurt would never forget the physical side of their relationship, Matt was extremely flexible and surprisingly adventurous…

Kurt's fifth boyfriend was more of a winter vacation fling. Kurt, Finn, and their parents went on a three week long vacation the boys junior year of college to Hawaii, finally Burt and Carol got somewhat of a honeymoon. Finn and Kurt were left to their own devices for the most part. That is were Kurt met a nice, beautiful boy named Mano. Kurt and Mano knew it was only a short thing, could only be for the few weeks that Kurt was there, but that was okay. Mano tried to teach Kurt how to surf and Kurt started teaching Mano to play piano. Kurt still gives a little smirk when he eats pineapple, remembering Mano feeding it to him on the beach.

Kurt sixth boyfriend was Ian. Ian was a gorgeous blue eyed, blonde. He was smart and understood Kurt. They met the first day of classes their senior year. Ian was walking out to his car while Kurt was walking to his first class of the day, they ran into each other, literally, and there was an instant spark. They were together for seven months before Kurt got drunk one night and slept with someone else. Kurt was never more ashamed of himself than when he woke up next to someone who wasn't Ian. He told Ian right away, not once asking to be forgiven. Ian knew it wasn't intentional, but he never looked at Kurt the same after that and two weeks after the incident he broke it off. Kurt completely understood, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Kurt's seventh boyfriend was Jeff. They met the first year Kurt was out of school. Kurt thought Jeff was the love of his life. They were together for three years, shared an apartment together. Kurt was convinced he was going to marry Jeff. They were the couple people would want to be like. It was almost nauseating how adorable they were. Then Kurt's heart was broken, shattered into pieces. Jeff was hit by a drunk driver, killed instantly. Kurt was a mess after his lover died. Mercedes and Blaine couldn't leave his side for two weeks because they feared what he would do. Kurt never knew something could hurt this bad and it seemed to get worse as soon as it was starting to get a little better. Kurt felt like he was dying when he found the engagement ring Jeff had hidden. Over a year after his death and Kurt still felt like his heart was being slowly torn from his chest. Mercedes and Blaine hated seeing their friend this way. He turned into this shell of the person he used to be.

"Kurt, you have to try to move on. Jeff would not want you to be unhappy." Mercedes said trying to coax Kurt into going out for this first time since Jeff died.

"I'm fine Mercedes. I just don't want to go out." Kurt just wanted to be alone, why could no one see that? He wasn't even that bad.

Mercedes could feel the pain radiating off of Kurt and it made her want to cry. "I know you don't want to go out, but… Look, I knew Jeff. I knew him almost as well as you did and I know that he would be very upset with you for not even trying to live your life." Mercedes took a breath to calm herself. "Honey, I miss him too. He was a great man and loved you to no end, but he is gone. I know you don't think you should be happy without him, but you can be. That is allowed. Kurt, do you know how hard it is to see you like this? Your family is so worried about you. Rachel was planning on making you move in with her and Finn because she was afraid of what you might do. Blaine and I had to convince her a few times that you would be okay, but convincing her of that is becoming harder and harder when you won't move on. Dave even called me up and asked if he should fly up here."

Kurt didn't know it was that bad. He knew he wasn't going out anymore, but he didn't think anyone really noticed. He was still going to work and doing well at his job. So he didn't talk much or go out or smile… Maybe it was that bad. "I… I didn't know everyone was so worried…"

"Of course we are worried. We love you and want you to be happy."

"I… I guess I could go out. Try to have some fun…"

Slowly Kurt started to get back to his old self. He went out with Mercedes and/or Blaine at least once a week. Would e-mail Dave every once in awhile just to keep in touch. He even went out with some of his work people. Over the next year Kurt started to feel more like the old him, he still remembered Jeff and brought flowered to the cemetery every Sunday, but he was letting himself move forward. Kurt even tried to date again, never anything serious though, nothing ever seemed right.

It was almost four years since Jeff's death, Kurt was thirty and still alone. He was much happier, but still felt isolated. Mercedes was married and pregnant. Blaine was in a serious relationship. Finn and Rachel were on their third kid. Even Dave was in a fairly solid relationship. Kurt didn't want to be alone, but nobody seemed right.

Kurt hated going out lately. None of his close friends were single so they either wanted to leave and go home or would spend the whole night with their partner. Kurt loved them, but sometimes it would be nice to have his friends to himself again. He was out with Blaine and his boyfriend, Lance, at this new club they found not long ago that was not far from their homes. Kurt watched the two men dance from their table, sipping his drink wondering if he would ever dance like that with anyone again, when some random guy sat across from him. He was tall, tan, and gorgeous. There was something familiar about him, but Kurt couldn't place it.

"Kurt Hummel." The man stated. "Long time no see."

Kurt looked at him. How did he know his name? Kurt didn't have one night stands, so it couldn't have been something like that… "Um… Yes… How do you know me?"

The man smiled. "It's Noah… Puckerman… From high school…"

"Oh. Oh my God! I haven't seen you since… Rachel and Finn's wedding. Wow. What are you doing here?"

"I… Um… I own this place."

"No way. Really? That is amazing!"

"Thanks. So, what's been up with you since I last saw you?"

Kurt and Noah talked for the rest of the night. Noah told Kurt about how after school he went to live with his aunt and she got him to turn his life around. Kurt told Noah about his work at the fashion magazine, and trying to break into designing his own clothes. At the end of the night they exchanged numbers and planned to meet up soon for coffee and continue their talk.

Noah Puckerman. The eighth and last man Kurt ever dated. The two men became close after the chance meeting in Noah's club. They started talking and Kurt was falling fast. Kurt didn't want to fall in love with the man and resisted as much as he could, he did not want the pain of a love and lose again, but then Noah kissed him. Noah understood Kurt's mood swings and learned when to leave him alone. Kurt understood that Noah had changed and learned to trust him. The first time Burt saw them together when they came back to Lima for Christmas to see their families he could see how much they loved each other. Burt was so thankful for Noah, he brought back the son he had before. They were only dating a year when Noah proposed to Kurt and after a year of planning the details they married. Kurt wore both Noah's ring and the ring Jeff was supposed to give him, and before the two men left on their honeymoon they went to see his grave.

Kurt wanted to talk to him and tell him how happy he was and that he missed him. Kurt stood up, ready to leave when Noah asked him for a minute alone to talk to Jeff. Kurt looked a little confused, but left him alone.

"I never knew you, man. But, I wish I would have gotten the chance to. Kurt makes you sound amazing. He still thinks about you everyday. And I'm going to try my hardest to make him as happy as I'm sure you would have."


End file.
